


Sleep Sweet

by ahurston



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comeplay, Communication, Consensual Somnophilia, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, These Idiots Figuring Sex Stuff Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahurston/pseuds/ahurston
Summary: Patrick loves David, even in his sleep. David is into that.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick was trying to be quiet, he really was. 

David was sound asleep beside him in their bed, on top of the duvet. It was a hot night, even with the air conditioning on full blast. David was stripped down to just his boxer briefs, breathing softly. 

Patrick was jerking off, looking at David. He didn't want to wake him - it had been a busy day at the store, and David had been so tired tonight, not even making it twenty minutes into "It Happened One Night" before he was nodding off against Patrick's shoulder. Patrick had intended to go to sleep too, but when David had dropped off first, Patrick had made the mistake of admiring the smooth skin of his back and the sweet curve of his ass in the soft light from the street lamps outside, coming through the cracks between the cheap window blinds they hadn't yet replaced. 

With all this skin on display, Patrick hadn't even considered pulling out his phone to watch some random Cocky Boys scene on mute. Focusing on just the dip in David's spine close to where his skin met the snug, black fabric of his boxer briefs, Patrick unintentionally let out a soft, breathy sigh as his hand sped up on his dick. At least David wouldn't have to know how easy he was. This was actually a little embarrassing, how close he was already from just staring at David. But it was weirdly hot too. Thank God that David was such a deep sleeper.

Just as Patrick could feel himself about to hit the point of no return, he looked over at David's face and saw that his eyes were open. Patrick's hand stuttered to a stop, and he could feel an embarrassed flush climb from his chest to the tips of his ears at the smirk on David's face. 

"Don't stop on my account," David said in a husky, sleep-roughened voice. 

Trying to regain some of his composure and any semblance of cool, Patrick replied, gesturing down at his dick, fully hard and leaking, "Yeah? You want any of this?" 

"Mmm, tempting, but I'm going to go back to sleep. You can come on my back though, if you want."

"Really?" Patrick asked, a little confused. 

"Yeah, it's hot. I promise, I want you to."

"But I'll need to clean you up after. Won't that wake you up?"

"Nah, just rub it into my skin. I'll shower in the morning. And we'll change the sheets too, obviously." David yawned, closing his eyes. 

Patrick watched his face for a minute, until his breathing evened back out and he slipped back to sleep. 

Well...David had offered. If he said this was hot, it probably was. And Patrick really wanted to come. He added some more lube to his palm, and resumed stroking as he followed the line of David's spine with his eyes. In a minute or two, Patrick could feel the interrupted orgasm from earlier approaching again. Wanting to follow through on David's offer, he leaned over David's back and aimed his dick to leave several thick streaks of come from the top of his ass to the sharp angles of his shoulder blades. 

He collapsed back on the bed, checking to see that David was still sound asleep. He was. Patrick ran a finger through his come, lightly drawing filthy swirls into David's warm skin. That earned a small shiver, and David's back broke out in goosebumps. Satisfied that he'd followed David's instructions to the letter, Patrick slid out of bed to go wash off in the bathroom, careful not to wake David. 

When he returned to bed, David was smiling in his sleep.

*

David awoke first the next morning, a true rarity. It took him a bleary moment to remember the night before. God, that was hot. Or at least, knowing it had happened was hot. He knew Patrick had followed through though, because he could feel the way the skin of his back was a little...crispy. Gross. Hot, but gross. He needed to shower. And this needed to happen again. He had ideas. 

When he emerged from the bathroom, fresh and de-comed, Patrick was tying his shoes at the kitchen table, back to David. David pressed a kiss to his temple, saying, "I loved that last night."

Still staring at his shoes, Patrick answered, a little tightly, "Why, though? I kind of feel like I used you, or objectified you, or something."

Oh sweet, sweet Patrick. As if it was even possible for someone as good as Patrick to use him in a way he didn't enjoy. 

"No, hon, I really did like that." 

Seeing that Patrick didn't look convinced, he continued. "I should be more clear. I  _ like _ when you use me, and I really like the idea of you getting off on me when I don't even have to do anything except be present. I can sometimes get a little carried away with putting maximum effort into sex, and it's, I don't know,  _ nice _ knowing I don't always need to."

"David. Whenever you put 'maximum effort' into sex, you nearly kill me."

David smiled to himself at the compliment, pleased.

"To be honest, I liked it too. Let's talk about it more later. I'm going to go open the store," Patrick said, leaning in to kiss him.

*

Later that morning, during a lull in the flow of customers, David found himself applying three identical labels to the same bottle of hair tonic, his mind determinedly generating an exhaustive list of all the things Patrick could do to him while he slept. The list was getting long. Like he often did when he wanted to incorporate a new kink into their sex life, David wanted to ease Patrick into it. He put another label on the bottle. 

"David. What are you thinking about?"

David looked up from the bottle in his hands. "Nothing." 

"Uh huh, 'nothing.' Then tell me why you've got your sex planning face on."

"I have a sex planning face?"

"Yes. Your eyes go a little glassy, and you start looking really relaxed. You also start sighing a lot." 

David felt called out. "You make me sound like a romance novel heroine."

Patrick ignored his attempt at distraction. "Tell me what you're planning. I love almost all of your plans."

"Oh, just, um, more stuff along the lines of what you did last night. But we don't have to do that type of thing again if you're not into it. I might've made a list though. Just. In case you're curious about it."

Patrick paused before answering. "I'm curious. Tell me the list."

This caught David a bit by surprise. "I mean. I didn't write it down yet? And before I share it with you, I kind of want to make it organized?"

"I'd expect nothing less. It's almost time for lunch - do you want to go write your list down at the café, and get us some lunch while you're there?"

This sounded like an excellent plan to David. 

*

Twenty minutes later, cup of coffee untouched in front of him, David was grateful for the tabletop covering up his obviously-hard cock. Formalizing this list in writing was really turning him on. 

  * You using your fingers to open my mouth, and putting your dick in before I'm awake 
  * You gently fucking my thighs from behind, and me waking up in the morning to the evidence of how much fun you had
  * Going to sleep with a plug in, so that you can play with it in the middle of night
  * Giving me a really slow blow job, so slow I don't wake up until I'm nearly coming 
  * Waking up with my dick already inside you, you riding me
  * You massaging my prostate, not touching my dick, and I wake up with come all over 



He had more ideas, but was interrupted by Twyla, delivering a plastic bag with two styrofoam containers of what David so hoped was their correct order. 

"You look busy! Working on something for the store?" Twyla asked.

"Mmhmm," David answered, distracted, typing ' _ Dirty massage, I fall asleep, you rub one out in between my ass cheeks _ ,' into his phone intently. 

When he finished typing, 'mmhmm-ing' a couple more times as Twyla continued to talk, he looked up and tuned back into what Twyla was saying.

"Oh David, Magenta's going to be so excited to hear that!"

"Who's Magenta?" he asked, completely lost. 

Twyla, seemingly not in the least offended by his clear lack of attention, explained, "My cousin Magenta! You just agreed that she could perform her new one-woman show 'Furlesque' at the store this weekend."

"And what the  _ fuck _ is 'furlesque?' Actually, wait, no. Please don't tell me."

Twyla's face fell. Oh no. Why did he have to care about the people in this town, and by extension, every member of Twyla's insane family?

"I mean. Maybe. How about I talk to Patrick about it?" he hedged, fully aware he was shifting the responsibility for this disaster to Patrick.  _ Marriage.  _ Maybe a show at 7:00 AM on a Sunday in February? There wouldn't be any customers in the store then. And he was honestly a little morbidly curious what the unholy combination of furries and burlesque entailed. 

Twyla beamed at him. 

*

Back in the store, David found Patrick absorbed in what sounded like a serious discussion with a customer about the benefits of local honey for seasonal allergies. 

Not wanting to interrupt, David slipped past them into the back room, stowing their sandwiches in the mini-fridge and hopping up on the counter to review the list. Not a bad start, but it needed to be sorted into some type of order. By complexity, maybe? By David's own preference?

He heard Patrick thank the customer, and the bell above the door ring. A few moments later, Patrick pulled back the curtain to stand between David's legs.

"So how did it go? Can I see the list?"

"Yeah, one second, let me share it with you. I'll go out front while you read it, so I don't have to see your face if you're grossed out."

"David. I'm not going to be grossed out. If there's something on here I don't want to do, I promise to tell you, but there's no way I'm going to think something you think sounds fun is gross."

David leaned forward to rest his head against Patrick's chest for a moment, silently asking for Patrick to wrap his arms around him. Which he did. The perfect husband, a mind-reader. 

Reassured, David hopped off the counter and slipped out of the back room.

*

This list was...interesting. Patrick had to adjust himself when he finished reading it, trying to figure out if there was any significance to the order of the items on it. 

While full-on fucking David in his sleep sounded a little A.P. level for right now, that massage idea. Patrick could do that. He wanted to do that. Just had to wait for tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to get you off. Before." Patrick said decisively, side by side with David in their underwear in front of the bathroom sink, both getting ready for bed. David was, by Patrick's estimation, on step four of six of his nightly skincare routine. 

David smiled at him in the mirror. "Before what, exactly?"

"You know what. It was your idea."

"Yes, but if we're going to try something new, you should probably be able to say it out loud."

David was clearly waiting for him to say something, smile starting to slip. Patrick took a breath before replying. He couldn't have David thinking he didn't want this, when he definitely, definitely did. 

"I want to blow you. Then flip you over into your stomach, give you a massage until you fall asleep, and then come all over your ass."

David's smile returned. "Sounds perfect. And if inspiration strikes to add in a little something extra, go for it. You know I trust you. Just remember to tell me all about it in the morning." 

"You got it, David," Patrick replied, relaxing at the ease apparent in David's voice. If he was so sure about this, Patrick could trust that.

David finished the last few steps of his routine at a pace that Patrick noted was significantly quicker than normal as he gathered a few supplies for the evening's planned events. 

Back in their bedroom, David stripped, pulled back the covers, and laid himself out on his back, hands behind his head and dick half-hard. Patrick positioned himself between David's knees, before leaning forward and sucking the whole of his cock into his mouth. David let out a gasp that conveyed a gratifying amount of surprise, hands coming down to grip at Patrick's short hair, nails scratching at his scalp. 

" _ Jesus _ , Patrick."

Normally, Patrick loved to draw this out - kiss up David's thigh, run his fingers over his chest and stomach, trace his tongue up the side of his dick until David begged for his mouth. He may have been a little eager tonight though. 

Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked hard, feeling the blood rush under the thin skin of David's rapidly-filling cock. He brought his right hand up to cup David's balls, his left hand fitting around the base of his dick, sliding his mouth down until the point just shy of where it would cut off his airway. 

Knowing it would drive David crazy, he held position there, breathing through his nose and keeping his tongue still. David's hands were still clenched in his hair, but he was admirably holding himself back from exerting any force to move Patrick's head up or down, letting him control this, control  _ him _ .

Patrick released his gentle hold on his balls, tracing his fingers down to circle around the sensitive skin around his hole, so proud of David's self-control. Patrick took a deep breath before angling his head to allow him to take his cock deeper and swallow around it. David let out a high pitched whine. "Fuck, baby. You're killing me."

Patrick couldn't hold back the semblance of a grin, lips stretched as they were. He slid up and nearly off David's cock, sucking hard on the head for a moment before sinking back down and letting the head bump his soft palette. 

Feeling satisfied that he'd tortured David enough, he set up a slow, steady pace, timing his breaths so that he could take in nearly the entire length on each downstroke. 

"Honey, sweetheart, I'm close, I'm close, I'm close," David chanted, breathless and still doing so well at not trying to control the speed or depth of Patrick's mouth on his dick. 

Patrick squeezed his thigh in a nonverbal signal that he was ready for it. David's chest heaved, every muscle in his body taut and at attention, hands clenching and unclenching in the short hair at the back of Patrick's neck. As he started to come, Patrick slid down as deep as he could manage, letting the come shoot straight down his throat. 

After he swallowed the last of it down, he pressed a kiss to the sweet skin over David's right hip, resting his head there while he caught his breath. David didn't stop petting his hair. 

He placed another open-mouthed kiss in that same spot, before sitting up and taking in the glazed and fucked out expression on David's face. 

"It's not going to take much to put me to sleep now," David said, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a wry smile. “Are you still going to give me a back rub, after all that?”

“Yeah, flip over,” Patrick instructed, as he worked his own boxer briefs down and off. David obediently turned over, resting his head on his clasped hands. Patrick settled comfortable over his upper thighs, cock resting at the juncture of where David’s ass met his legs. 

He reached over to the nightstand to grab the massage oil, and poured a thin line down David’s spine, making him shiver. He used his palms to spread the oil out over his entire back in long, smooth strokes. Starting with the tops of his shoulders, he dug his thumbs into the knotted muscles there, David sighing beneath him. He worked his way down, smoothing out the tension David carried under his shoulder blades, finding every sore spot and pressure point he’d identified in the years they’d been together. He felt like he knew David’s body like the back of his own hand.

David relaxed further into the mattress, going boneless as Patrick worked him over. As he moved down his back and got his hands on the tight muscles to both sides of his tailbone, he heard David start to snore softly. He wanted to be sure David was completely asleep, so he continued massaging over David’s hips and ass, hands made near-frictionless by the oil. 

Satisfied that David was good and out for the count, Patrick pumped another handful of oil into his palm, and let it drip down from his hand onto the swell of David’s ass, and into his crack. David’s ass twitched just slightly at the feeling, but his breathing stayed deep and even, assuring Patrick he was still asleep.

Patrick tentatively rocked his hips forward, cock sliding over the slicked-up skin of David’s ass. Angling his hips down a little on the next thrust, so that his cock slid just between his cheeks. Fuck, that felt good. Seeing that David was still thoroughly asleep, he allowed himself to pick up the pace a little, lowering himself to lean on his forearms, bracketing David’s body as he fucked up along his ass. 

He pressed his open mouth softly to the back of David’s neck, doing his very best not to let out the moan he could feel threatening to escape. He couldn’t believe how hot this was, David prone and vulnerable beneath him, the insane trust that conveyed. How he had ever found himself in a position where he was allowed full access to a body as beautiful as David’s was a total mystery to him.

On the next thrust, he cock slid lower, until it was pressed right up against David’s entrance. At that sudden pressure against the head of his cock, Patrick couldn’t hold back his orgasm anymore, coming right right against the tight knot of David’s hole and adding to the existing slipperiness of the massage oil. 

He barely had the presence of mind to avoid collapsing on top of David’s back, which would have definitely woken him up, rolling instead onto his back at David’s side. Remembering that last night, David had wanted him to rub his come into his skin rather than clean him up the usual way, he brought a hand up to his ass, sliding his fingers easy between his cheeks to find the mess he’d left there. He couldn’t resist smoothing the come over David’s hole, fingertip barely dipping inside, as David let out a breathy sigh. 

Taking this as passive encouragement, and remembering David’s instructions should Patrick find “inspiration,” he gently pushed a bit more come into his hole, marveling at the way it seemed to respond and almost suck against his come-covered finger. There was something so hot about how David’s body was still so responsive, even sleeping. Muscle memory, as it were, and the bone-deep familiarity their bodies had with each other. 

Patrick was so curious - was David hard again? If he sunk his fingers into him and pressed and pressed against his prostate, could he get him to come again, into the sheets? He shuddered at the thought, completely surprised at how viscerally into this he was. So much so, that even after just coming, he wanted more of this. All his come rubbed into David’s skin or pushed into his hole, Patrick tried to calm his somehow still-turned-on mind with the thought that he could do this again, even,  _ God, _ tomorrow. With that, he stumbled to the bathroom to wash his dick and hands off before passing out, face first, in the bed. 

*

Once he was sure Patrick had dropped off, David opened with eyes, and smiled secretly to himself. He’d only woken up a minute or two ago, at the feeling of Patrick’s lightly shaking finger sliding just inside his body. It had taken all of David’s restraint not to clench around Patrick’s fingers or push his ass back into his hands and reveal he’d woken up. It was just so hot and so  _ flattering _ to feel Patrick this way, unthinking, unfiltered, just doing what he wanted with David’s body. 

Maybe it was narcissistic to get off on Patrick getting off on him, but whatever. This shit was  _ hot _ . Patrick had even expanded upon David’s initial idea, what was fucking fantastic, and went a long way to convincing David that he’d hit gold when he’d suggested they explore this. 

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow night. 

*

In the morning, David showered thoroughly, then strolled into the kitchen to find that Patrick must have already left for work at the store. His initial slight disappointment was tempered, however, when he saw that Patrick had left a still-steaming pot of coffee on the counter, along with a note. 

David picked it up, and realized it was a printed out, spreadsheet version of the list he’d typed up yesterday, with some additions. 

**David's Idea**

| 

**Patrick's "Inspiration"**

| 

**David's Rating**

| 

**Patrick's Rating**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Dirty massage, I fall asleep, you rub one out in between my ass cheeks

| 

Come against your asshole, and push that come in with my fingers

|  | 

10/10


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thought it'd be three chapters. It's gonna be four. These idiots have more sleep-fucking to do. 
> 
> Thank you, @lettered, and the 18+ Discord.

David was having a fantastic dream. For as much as he thought about sex during waking hours, his subconscious usually churned out a steady stream of anxiety-driven scenarios in his sleep. Not tonight though. 

Tonight, David was dreaming of Patrick’s hand, wrapped around his cock and stroking him slowly, Patrick’s eyes trained on his face. Even in dreams, being the subject of Patrick’s completely focused sexual attention was a heady thing. Dream-Patrick’s hand was the perfect degree of slick, so that David could still feel the guitar and baseball-caused calluses on his fingers and palms.

David whined in argument as Dream-Patrick took his hand away,  _ rude, _ before replacing it with his other hand, somehow impossibly hotter, tighter, and smoother on his cock. Just as David was starting to make some serious progress toward a really intense orgasm, considering this was nothing more than a dream handjob, he was startled awake. 

“ _ What the fuck?? _ ” he exclaimed, wind nearly knocked out of his chest. 

*

Patrick had been doing his damn best, praying that his quads and hamstrings would let him maintain this precarious squat position on the bed, David’s dick hard inside him. This had all sounded sexier in theory, fucking David without waking him. It’d been a while since he’d had to utilize the muscles he’d built up as catcher for his college baseball team, and it certainly showed in the way his legs were shaking already. He never should’ve switched to shortstop for the Cafe Tropical team. 

He gingerly lifted his hips, sliding back down on David’s dick as far as he could risk while trying not to rest any of his weight on him. If he was honest with himself, he had expected this to feel better than it did. He couldn’t control the angle in this position, or get any contact with his prostate, or even get David’s dick all the way inside. 

Sure, the stretch of David’s cock felt good on his rim, but he was so distracted by the increasing effort required to keep this going. But this had been on David’s list, and Patrick really wanted to follow through. Maybe if he shifted to his knees, he could sort of...

And just as he started to tip himself forward, he lost his balance, face-planting hard into David’s sternum. 

“ _ What the fuck?? _ ” David yelped, hands flying up to shove at Patrick’s shoulders in surprise. 

“Shit, David are you ok?” Patrick asked after he got his hands steady on the mattress to either side of David’s chest, unintentionally seating himself more fully on David’s cock. This had the unintentional consequence of finally achieving the angle and depth he’d been seeking. “Oh, God,” he said at a near-whisper, fighting to keep his hips still. 

“Jesus, Patrick. When I said I wanted to wake up inside you, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," David rasped with a grimace.

"I'm so sorry. I screwed it up. Want me to get off?"

The corner of David's mouth quirked up at that. 

"I mean, get off of you," Patrick clarified. 

"No, you're good. I've caught my breath. By all means, continue."

"...But I woke you up." 

"You sure did. But it was hot until it hurt. I was dreaming about you."

Well, that was flattering, at least. Maybe this could be salvaged. Patrick clenched his ass around David's dick, testing out how interested he really was at roughly 4:30 AM. 

"Fuck, baby. That's good. Your ass, I swear to God," David said on a gasp, eyes closed, hands tight over Patrick's hip bones. The reverence in his voice might've been more traditionally reserved for some sort of religious experience, but Patrick couldn't deny he enjoyed a little worship.

Patrick continued grinding his ass into David's cock, legs too tired for any athletic maneuvering at this point. In this position, David's dick could reach some really satisfying places inside him, no bouncing required. He just needed a little more to get himself all the way there.

"Touch me, David, please."

Without opening his eyes, David reached forward to grip Patrick's cock, slicking the pre-come that had gathered at the tip down the shaft, operating on a commendable level of sexual autopilot. 

Patrick couldn't keep his own eyes open anymore, head tipping back as he continued rocking his hips forward and back in a lazy approximation of a rhythm. "Fuck, fuck, I'm close." 

"That's right, hon, get it, come on. Do it."

Patrick came on a tired sigh, folding gracelessly forward to press his face into the pillow beside David's head, mindless of the mess now smeared between their chests. He had only enough remaining energy to turn his face and plant kisses on any skin he could reach - shoulder, neck, the shell of David's ear. 

"God, David. Thank you." He then realized something that required confirmation. "Wait. You came, right?" Maybe he was a terrible husband.

"Nah. But it's ok." At the look on Patrick's face, he went on. "This was hot as hell. I don't always have to come for something to be fun. Let me just get something to clean us off with before we pass back out."

Patrick lifted his head off the pillow blearily. 

"No. Nope. Absolutely not. Not after how I woke you up. I am getting you off tonight. This morning. Whatever." He took a quick assessment of his own body. "...But I don't think my legs are going to cooperate any more. Can you fuck up into me?"

David laughed. "Yeah, you just relax. I've got it from here."

Patrick lowered himself back down, nuzzling his face into the side of David's neck, mouthing lazily at any skin that he could reach with minimal effort. 

David braced his feet flat on the mattress to gain some additional leverage, cupping Patrick's ass in his hands so that he could thrust up into him.

"You feel so fucking good. Do you need a little more lube though? I assume we’ve been at this for a while."

Patrick hummed his agreement into David's skin, warm and pleased at how well David took care of him. Patrick had never had this before David - he'd always cemented himself firmly in the caretaker role. And even though he loved things like making David coffee in the morning, calming him down after an insensitive remark from his father, or making sure that David's supply of organic lavender bath salts was never out of stock underneath their bathroom sink, he loved when David took care of him too. Case in point, the lube that David was currently slicking up his own cock with before sliding smoothly back into him.

"God, I could fuck you forever."

"Please don't. I'm very tired." Patrick tried to suppress a yawn into David's shoulder, half-heartedly hoping he wouldn't notice.

David swatted his ass. "You little shit. You wake me up with that chiseled Brewer chin nearly  _ breaking _ my ribs, ride me into oblivion, and  _ then  _ want to hurry things along?" David reached between their bodies to pinch his nipple, a predatory grin on his face, before hooking his arms under Patrick's shoulders and flipping their positions. With Patrick now flat on his back, David wasted no time filling him up again. 

"You're right, you're right, ok. I'll tell you what." He yawned again. "Finish in the next couple of minutes, and I'll let you sleep in late this morning while I open the store."

David drove into him hard at that, balls slapping into against his ass. Patrick knew almost nothing motivated David like the chance to sleep in. A few more less-than-gentle thrusts, and David pulled out to come messily against Patrick’s stomach.

“Fuck, we’re filthy. We should probably shower,” David noted reasonably, eyes tracking the streaks of fresh and dried come on Patrick’s torso, navel to neck. 

“Noooo, too tired,” Patrick protested, half asleep already. Even so, he could practically feel David rolling his eyes. 

“Babe, you’re a mess. Get yourself in the shower and I’ll wash you off.”

Patrick clumsily stumbled into the bathroom, leaning against the shower wall heavily before sliding down to the tiled floor in a heap. He could hear David laughing at him, but he didn’t care a bit. He just wanted to go to bed.

David knelt in front of him, running soapy hands over his stomach and chest, then washing off his dick gently. 

“You’re going to have to turn around so I can get your ass.”

“I’d say you already ‘got my ass,’” Patrick replied with a tired smirk.

“You’re hilarious. If you want to go to bed covered in lube, that’s your prerogative.”

He had a point there. Patrick took David’s proffered hand to stand up, turning to face the wall. David washed his back, ass, and the insides of his thighs, the intimacy of it still making Patrick shiver a bit, ever after what they’d just done and nearly five years together.

David cleaned himself off too, leaned past him to turn the shower off, then stepped out to get towels for them both. Patrick dried himself carelessly, toweling off his short hair and flopping naked back into bed, at the exact moment the alarm on his phone started chiming. 

“...Shit.”

Maybe today was some sort of surprise federal holiday he’d forgotten about, and the store just had to be closed. Or maybe there’d been a freak lightning storm, and the entire commercial district of town (if one could call the garage, the cafe, and the store a “commercial district,”) was without power. Or maybe he’d be raptured, right here from this bed. 

He looked balefully over at David. 

David shook his head. “Nope. No. You promised. It’s not my fault you woke me up at ass o’clock and insisted on me getting off too. Off to the store with you. I’m going back to bed.” 

At what must have been the pathetic look on his face, David added, “I’ll bring you tea in a while though, k?”

“You’re right, I know you’re right. Ok.” Patrick pushed himself up and off the bed, kissing the corner of David’s mouth. 

It was going to be a long day. 

*

Three hours later, Patrick’s mood had soured considerably, and he stifled a yawn mid-conversation with a customer about the relative ecofriendliness of sheep vs. goat’s milk cheese. This day was dragging, and it wasn’t even noon yet. The customer left without even buying any cheese. 

God, he felt stupid. Why did he feel bad at everything right now?

David strolled into the store close to noon, balancing two to-go beverage containers under his chin, looking chipper and as polished as usual. He flashed Patrick a bright smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek after handing him his tea. 

Patrick tried to return the smile, but it must’ve come out as more of a grimace, because David’s grin fell away. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, forehead creasing in characteristic worry. 

“Yeah,” Patrick replied tightly. “I’m fine.”

“Hey, whatever this is,” he waved his hand at Patrick’s general  _ everything _ , “we’ve clearly got to talk about it. What’s going on in your head?”

“I don’t know, David. I feel like I screwed it up.”

“It, meaning, last night?”

“Yeah, last night. I...I wanted to like it more than I did. The first part, I mean.”

David set his coffee down behind him on the counter, before cupping Patrick’s face in his hands with a degree of gentleness that made Patrick want to squirm away from his touch. 

“Can we talk about this later? Not, um, here?” Patrick managed to ask, fully aware that the store was empty, nothing was stopping this conversation, and he was stalling. He willed David to roll with it anyway. 

David dropped his hands from Patrick’s face, looking a little disappointed. 

“Ok, if that’s what you want.” He paused, as if hoping for Patrick to walk back his reticence and unload all his ugly insecurities here in the middle of their beautiful store. 

Patrick didn’t walk it back. “Let’s get dinner tonight. Somewhere other than the cafe.”

David perked up at that. “Hey, Stevie mentioned a new Mexican place over in Elmdale. Does that sound ok?”

Patrick nodded. “We’ll talk then. It’s not a big deal, really.” He leaned forward to kiss him. 

David smiled at him when they broke apart, reassured. “I’ll see you tonight.”

The rest of the day passed by a lot quicker, a sizable amount of the tension Patrick had been carrying diffused. David’s presence had always held that sort of magic. Patrick had enough self-awareness to know that David was often not the one in their relationship that blew things out of proportion. God, Patrick loved him. 

*

David was really hoping that Stevie was working the front desk of the motel today instead of his dad. This wasn’t a conversation his dad needed to be involved in, like, at all. 

Thank God, Stevie was there, book propped open on the counter, dark hair covering half of her face as she read. 

She looked up only when David tapped the desk right in front of her. “David, hey.”

“Hey.” Pause. He wasn’t quite sure how to begin, here. He hadn’t sought out sex advice in...a while.

“Well, this is scintillating so far. If you’re here for your dad, he’s out with Roland, picking up some new bulbs for the “No” in the vacancy sign out front. I’m sure he’s told you we’ve been selling out lately.”

“Yes, yes he has. Numerous times. Congratulations, by the way,” David replied, setting a nice bottle of house red on the counter. 

“Um, you brought me wine because the motel’s doing well?” Stevie looked more than a little skeptical, which,  _ hey _ . “Uh oh. What do you need.” Shit. Caught.

“Can’t I just bring a gift for my dear friend who is doing  _ very  _ well professionally lately?”

“Historically, no.”

“Fine, yes, I need your help with something,” he admitted.

Stevie raised her eyebrows, clearly waiting for him to continue. God, why was this so hard.

David took a deep breath. “Ok. So. I think I may have freaked Patrick out. Like, sexually.”

Stevie’s expression shifted from semi-affectionate tolerance to an alarming degree of interest. 

“David, what did you do?”

“Nothing crazy, I swear! Just, um, I may have given him a pretty comprehensive list of possible ways we could fuck while I’m sleeping. And, well, it went great at first, but then, last night went a little awry in, like, a funny way, and now he’s being really weird about it.”

Stevie was looking at him like he was the densest person alive. 

“You gave Patrick, Patrick Anthony Brewer, a  _ sex list _ ?”

David nodded. “Surprised you know his middle name. But yeah. I did.”

“This is Patrick we’re talking about. Graphs-and-charts-making, to-do-list-driven, perfectionistic, completionist Patrick. He’s probably all in his head about not giving you exactly what you asked for, and no, I do not need or want to know what was on the list.”

“Ok, so how do I walk him back from that cliff’s edge? Sex with me is supposed to be fun, and apparently, I’ve just turned it into some kind of sad chore,” he said, hearing his own voice get unpleasantly shrill. 

“Maybe remind him that you like figuring stuff out with him even when it doesn’t go perfectly right away, that you think it’s hot to have a new sex thing to explore together? That he doesn’t have to be the valedictorian of your dick in order for you to appreciate and like him as he is?”

“Jesus, Stevie.”

“What can I say. Apparently, it takes a village to help you and Patrick fuck.”

David couldn’t hold back a laugh at that, feeling strangely consoled by how simple Stevie made this all sound.

“You do owe me more wine though. That expert insight is worth at least three more bottles.”

“Mmhmm. We’ll see. Warmest regards.”

“Best wishes, David.”

*

As David made the short drive from the motel to the store to pick Patrick up for dinner in Elmdale, he was feeling a hell of a lot better about how he was going to handle this. All he needed to do was remind Patrick how fucking hot he was, even when things didn’t go perfectly according to plan. How hard could that be? He just hoped and prayed the restaurant wouldn’t have a mariachi band. He had shit to say. 


	4. Chapter 4

Over queso and guacamole, David said, “So Stevie gave me some advice.”

“Mmhmm. Alexis gave me some advice too,” Patrick replied, face completely deadpan. “It was really thorough.”

“What the fuck, Patrick, you told my  _ sister _ about this?”

Patrick let out a bright laugh. Such a troll. 

David collected himself and started again. “As I was saying, Stevie gave me some advice.”

“Ok, then. Go on. What was Stevie’s sage counsel?” Patrick asked, dipping a single chip into both the queso and guacamole.  _ Incorrect _ , but David could let it go. For now. 

“She seemed to think I may have activated your get-it-done tendencies, inadvertently.”

Patrick stared at him, waiting for David to continue.

“You know you don’t have anything to prove to me, right?” David clarified.

"I know that, hon."

"Do you, though?" he pressed, dipping a chip into a correct amount of a singular dip type. 

"Is it really so ridiculous for me to be pretty committed to giving you everything you want?" Patrick replied, a little exasperation coloring his tone.

David had to pause a moment before replying to absorb that. He wondered when he'd ever fully acclimate to Patrick's plainspoken love for him. Maybe by their 50th wedding anniversary. God. Time to make a joke.

"Well, not  _ everything  _ I want. I seem to recall some very nice Balmain high tops that you implied were beyond our means."

"David, I'm serious. And those shoes were $1400."

"I know, I know. Ok, here's the thing. When I wrote up that little list, it wasn't meant to be some inventory of sexual deficiencies in our relationship."

Their server chose that moment to approach their table for their orders, before tactfully retreating. She'd be getting a great tip.

"Also," David continued, "I need to clarify something. Before this week, I'd never actually done any of the things on that list before."

Patrick's eyebrows lifted in obvious surprise. "...Oh."

"Come on," David added. "From what I've told you of the various guest stars in the tragicomedy that was my romantic life prior to you, who else was I ever going to let fuck me in my sleep?"

Patrick's face softened at that, and he took David's hand across the table. "I'm sorry I hadn't thought about it that way, what it means that you trust me that much."

"Trusting you isn't difficult." David toyed with Patrick's gold wedding band, struck with gratefulness that he really did mean that. They'd certainly had their blips when it came to honesty and communication, but they really were past the worst of that now. 

When David looked up from where he was gently twisting Patrick's ring around his finger, he saw the way Patrick was looking at him, not unlike how he looked at him nearly eighteen months ago, under a tastefully decorated arch at the front of the Elmdale Electric Ballroom, in front of God and their families. 

"Ok, circling back to you. Stevie seemed to think maybe I need to do a better job reminding you how hot you are."

Patrick let out a pleased laugh. "Stevie Catherine Budd said I'm hot."

"Surprised you know her middle name, and no, she didn't say you were hot. I mean, you are. That's the whole point. Fuck, I'm butchering this."

Patrick pulled his hand back across the table to stifle a laugh into his fist.

"You're not getting it. You think you're the only one who maybe could use more than daylight hours to express just how much...I mean. Fuck, Patrick. I've never wanted anyone the way I've wanted you. The way I  _ still _ want you."

Patrick looked down at the table with a small smile.

"And you also know you're good enough, right? Like totally more than sufficient for me?"

Patrick honest-to-God blushed at that, which was fucking absurd. Wait a second. "Oh my God, I just had an idea."

"Tell me," Patrick said.

"I think it would work better if I showed you. Just one question though. Are you  _ tired _ , Patrick?"

*

After ordering a half dozen tamales for David to go, settling their tab, and tipping their poor waitress generously, Patrick drove them home. In the passenger seat, David pulled out his phone and texted Stevie. 

_ Stevie. U were right. And I need u to open the store tomorrow  _ 🍆👍

Patrick tried to peer over at David’s phone, which David quickly shielded. 

“David. What are you planning on doing to me tonight? You’ve got your sex-planning face back on.”

“Mm. Don’t worry, nothing you need to be awake for.”

**David. I know I was right. I always am. How much wine is in it for me if I open the store.**

_ Half a case _

**Make it a case and you’ve got a deal.**

_ Deal, Stevie Catherine _

**🖕** **For that, the price has just gone up - two cases**

“Ah, ok. But we usually both work Saturday mornings. Are you sure you want to do - whatever you’re planning - tonight?” Patrick asked, logically. “Not that I’m trying to dissuade you. At all.”

“Stevie’s opening for us tomorrow.”

“And how much local red is that going to cost us?” Again with the logical questions. 

“It’ll be worth it, I promise. Oh, and just to make sure - you’re good with switching who does what from that list I made?”

Patrick nodded, hand tightening perceptibly on the steering wheel. David added labels to his alarms. If he alternated on who was doing the orgasming, he was pretty sure he could fit all of this into one fun and exhausting night. 

11:00 PM - His ass - P

1:00 AM - His thighs - D

3:00 AM - My mouth - P

5:00 AM - Cockwarming - D

“I’m going to wake up tomorrow covered in come, aren’t I?” Patrick asked once David had set his phone down. 

“Any issues with that?” David asked, looking up from his phone to catch Patrick’s (dilated) eyes. 

“None whatsoever.” Patrick took his hand across the center console and kissed his knuckles. 

*

“I assume I shouldn’t be wearing anything to bed,” Patrick observed, as David was busy setting a variety of accoutrements on his nightstand, including three types of lube, wet wipes, and a couple different plugs. 

“You assume correctly. Well, almost. How about just this?” He held up Patrick’s favorite prostate massager. 

“Sounds good. Hey though, when you’d put going to sleep with a plug in on your list, I did a little googling, and it turns out -”

David cut him off. “I know, I know, you can’t safely leave these things in for more than a few hours. That’s why I’ll be sure to finish up with this in the first installment of the night.”

“The ‘ _ first installment of the night _ .’ Jesus, David.” Patrick settled heavily on his side of their bed. 

David smirked at him. Sweet boy had no idea. “Ready to sleep, then?” David settled in next to him, after placing his alarm-ridden phone right next to his face. He’d set it to vibrate, and needed to be sure it would do its job to wake him in the middle of the night without bothering Patrick. 

“If I wasn’t so damn tired, there’s no way I could go to sleep right now, but as it is, yeah. Let me just...” Patrick snagged his preferred lube and the massager out of David’s hand, laying on his side, lifting a knee to his chest, and slowly working it inside himself. He sighed deeply when it was all the way seated. David watched, because of course he did. No universe existed where David would look away from this.

David snaked a hand around Patrick’s midsection and tugged him against his body. Neither of them usually slept naked, so David noted the novel feeling of this much skin outside of the context of immediate sex. 

Pressing kisses to the back of Patrick’s neck and the tops of his shoulders as Patrick’s breathing evened out, David drifted off to sleep. 

*

What felt like moments later, David was awoken by the insistent buzz of his alarm. Show time, act one. Arms still wrapped snugly around Patrick’s waist, David slid his left hand over the curve of his thigh and between his cheeks, gently touching the base on the toy there. 

Patrick let out an unconscious, contented hum. 

David tugged on the plug gently, experimenting. Patrick canted his hips backward into David’s hands, which David took as encouragement. Knowing just how Patrick liked this to work when he was awake, David set up a steady rhythm of gentle pulls and pushes on the toy, bracing his other hand steadily on Patrick’s hip for leverage.

There was another reason he’d picked this as the first endeavor of the night - Patrick had the gorgeous ability to come from just this sort of pressure on his prostate alone, provided he hadn’t gotten off in the last day or so. David knew he was cutting it a little close, given what they’d gotten up to in the pre-dawn this morning, but he’d give it a try. 

Sooner than David would’ve guessed, Patrick’s breaths started coming faster, hips seeking to follow the path of David’s hand on the toy, forward and back. David slid his other hand from Patrick’s hip to his inner thigh. He really wanted to see if he could get this done without a hand on Patrick’s dick, but he also didn’t want to make a mess of the bed. At least not yet. 

Patrick let out a glorious keening moan, and David moved his hand over the head of Patrick’s cock, catching the come spurting there as best he could. Given what Patrick had said about waking up covered in come, David wanted to oblige him. He streaked his wet hand over Patrick’s back and what he could reach of his hips and ass, knowing he still had plans to dirty up the skin of his stomach and chest, later in the night. He slipped the plug out, setting it on a towel on the nightstand. 

Grabbing a wet wipe, David cleaned off his hands, before pulling Patrick against him again and falling back to sleep. 

*

The second alarm was a little harder, but David was nothing if not determined. He reached blindly to his left to grab the bottle of lightly warming lube. Pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand and starting with Patrick, David ran a hand in between his muscular thighs, creating a silken space for himself. He carefully slung a leg over Patrick’s, and slicked up his own cock before sliding it smoothly in between Patrick’s thighs.  _ Fuck _ , that had no right to feel as good as it was. David might’ve been a little in love with Patrick’s legs. 

Careful not to jostle him too much, David set about getting himself off. He half-expected his mind to wander to the usual slideshow of sexual ammunition his brain kept readily available for when his insomnia kicked into gear at some godless hour of the night, but he didn’t need it now. Not when he had Patrick, warm and boneless beside him, as David made good use of his body. Just the  _ idea _ of this was more than enough. He could see what Patrick got out of doing this to him now.  _ Fuck _ . 

Sooner than he would’ve liked had Patrick been awake to see, David was coming with a barely-suppressed shout into the warm friction of Patrick’s gorgeous thighs. David gently withdrew, but slid a hand where his dick had just been to smear the come into the skin of his legs, knees to groin. 

Another wet wipe to clean off his own hands, and David drifted off again. 

*

It was the third alarm that had David questioning his planning skills. Squinting at the alarm label he’d set for himself, David remembered that he’d intended to give Patrick some very nice head, here at fucking 3:00 AM. What had he been thinking. Oh well. At least he didn’t have to open the store tomorrow. 

David carefully tipped Patrick over onto his back before repositioning himself between his legs. Not exactly wanting to taste whatever remnants of dried come were leftover from the first activity of the evening, David gently ran another wipe over his dick, grateful that the damn things weren’t scented. Nobody wants to go down on a lavender-flavored cock.

Knowing that no one was awake to judge his technique, David went for the most expeditious blow job he could manage, taking the entirety of Patrick’s still-soft dick into his mouth and getting really filthy with it until Patrick was at full hardness and bumping at the back of his throat. Asleep or awake, nothing could stop Patrick Brewer from coming like a firehouse whenever David got him all the way into his throat. Taking a deep breath before the intrusion, David heard Patrick let out a sleepy sigh when David swallowed around him. 

David brought one hand up to circle around the base of his dick, and the other to gently trace over the sensitive skin of his balls. Patrick’s breaths began to sound a little punched out, and his legs twitched as David worked him over.  _ Flatterer _ . God, David loved giving head. Patrick was just so fucking responsive, even asleep. 

Having forgot his exhaustion and utterly focused on the task at hand, David was caught by surprise when the first pulse of come hit the back of his throat. Suppressing a cough, David tried to catch the rest in his mouth. Once he was satisfied Patrick had finished, he crawled up Patrick’s body, pressing open-mouthed kisses up his stomach and chest, letting his tongue leave wet streaks of saliva and come as he went. 

*

On the fourth and final alarm, David was really starting to suffer. Blearily slapping at his phone to dismiss the horrendous buzzing, he groaned into his pillow. 

Just as he was considering calling it quits on this very successful night/morning, he felt fingers skate up his spine. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your back?” Patrick murmured into his ear. 

“No. You can say more about that though. If you want,” David said, directly into his pillow, never too tired to seek out a little praise.

“It’s a really perfect back.” Patrick’s fingertips continued their teasing journey from the back of David’s neck, over the wings of his shoulder blades, down over his spine, and onward across his tailbone. 

David found the strength to turn his head to the side, facing Patrick. “What does that even mean, though. How does someone have a perfect back? LIke, it could win prizes?” He wasn’t even sure if he was making any sense. He really just wanted to sleep. 

“Yes, David. Your back could win prizes. Your back is perfect. How about I show you?”

“Does this involve me moving? Because I don’t think I can at this point,” David replied, eyes closing. 

“No. You don’t have to move at all. Just go back to sleep.”

And David did, smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all this really sleepy sex, y'all. So appreciative of comments, too. 💜


End file.
